Loss & Win
by PattBone
Summary: Bella ist jung, reich und zu guter Letzt auch noch mit ihrem absoluten Traummann verheiratet: Edward Cullen. Doch was passiert, wenn sie sich plötzlich mit einem Baby beschäftigen muss, das kurz darauf auch noch gemeinsam mit Edward verschwindet?
1. Ein Anruf, der alles verändert

**Ein Anruf, der alles verändert…**

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere – nur, dass eben das Telefon klingelte. Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht im Geringsten stören. Sollte doch Edward aufstehen und herausfinden, wer uns da anrief! Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen über meine Idee, drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog mir die flauschige Bettdecke fast bis zur Nasenspitze. Ich machte mir noch nicht einmal die Mühe, meine Augen zu öffnen. Edward würde das schon machen, da war ich mir sicher. Oder zumindest war dem so, bis mein feiner Ehemann auch nach dem achten Klingeln keinerlei Anstalten machte, seinen Hintern aus unserem Bett, ja, dem Schlafzimmer zu bewegen und hinüber in die Diele zu gehen, wo das nervtötende Telefon munter vor sich hinklingelte.

Beim zehnten Klingeln stieß ich ein genervtes Schnauben aus und setzte mich auf. „Das Telefon!", grummelte ich mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. Edward gab keine Antwort und gab mir auch sonst kein Zeichen, dass er diesen ganz eindeutigen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, verstanden hatte. Widerwillig schlug ich also die Augen auf und blickte zunächst ein wenig blinzelnd auf meinen Mann hinunter, der doch tatsächlich mit weit geöffneten Augen dalag und an die Decke starrte. „Edward!", entfuhr es mir halb genervt und halb vorwurfsvoll. Er reagierte noch immer nicht, doch immerhin wusste ich jetzt dank seines Blinzelns, dass er überhaupt noch lebte!

„DAS TELEFON KLINGELT!", schrie ich ihn fast an, weil das nervige Klingeln noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte und Edward sich so vollkommen unpassend benahm. Jetzt endlich reagierte er. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als erwache er aus einer Art Trance und schrak dann so heftig auf, dass unsere Köpfe beinahe kollidierten. Ich konnte ihm gerade noch im letzten Moment ausweichen und plumpste prompt auf den Boden. Jedoch hatte ich mich noch nicht einmal wieder richtig auseinander sortiert, da stieg Edward auch schon nur mit Shorts bekleidet über mich hinweg und eilte mit großen, barfüßigen Schritten nun doch endlich in die Diele. Ich seufzte tief und lehnte mich gegen die Seite des Bettes. Ich hatte mir das dann doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt, dachte ich seufzend, nachdem ein Blick auf meinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch mir verraten hatte, dass es gerade einmal viertel nach neun Uhr am Morgen war.

Heute war Edwards erster freier Tag seit einer Ewigkeit – zumindest empfand ich so. Der erste von insgesamt nicht weniger als zehn herrlichen Tagen ohne die allmorgendliche Hektik, wenn er ins Büro aufbrach und ich ihn – wenn überhaupt – erst ganz spät abends wieder zu sehen bekam. Seit unserer Hochzeit vor nun fast einem Jahr war all das Routine geworden – die täglichen Überstunden, der Mangel an gemeinsamer Zeit, die immer weiter fortschreitende Entfremdung und das traurige Gewissen, dass der einzige Ort, wo Edward noch voll und ganz bei der Sache war, sein Arbeitsplatz war.

Vielleicht lag es ja doch daran, dass es zu früh gewesen war, um zu heiraten, dachte ich trübsinnig. Damals hatten nicht wenige meiner Freunde es für übereilt gehalten, dass ich einen Mann, den ich erst ein halbes Jahr kannte und der gerade einmal drei Jahre älter war als ich, schon im zarten Alter von neunzehn hatte heiraten wollen. Einzig mein Vater Charlie, für den Edward ein recht profitabler Gewinn für seine Kanzlei – inzwischen hieß sie Swan & Cullen, da Dad und Edward mittlerweile Partner waren - gewesen war, hatte von Anfang an hinter unseren Plänen gestanden. Und natürlich hatte ich Edward abgöttisch geliebt – das tat ich ja immer noch. Doch der bittere Nachgeschmack, der meine Liebe zu ihm inzwischen durchtränkte und an dem jene widerwärtige Routine schuld war, blieb. Ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun – nicht, wenn Edward mir nicht half.

Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, ob ich ihn vielleicht während seiner freien Tage dazu bekommen könnte, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, in dem ich ihm alles würde sagen können, was mich bewegte – so, wie früher –, meine Ängste, die noch immer in mir aufkeimende Hoffnung. Doch bevor ich mir ernstlich Gedanken über dieses Thema machen konnte, kam Edward zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich lächelte ihn an und hoffte, auch bei ihm einmal wieder jenes schiefe Lächeln zu sehen, in welches ich mich damals, als ich meinen Mann in einem von New Yorks Nachtclubs kennen gelernt hatte, sofort verliebt hatte. Doch nein. Edward lächelte nicht. Ja, er sah sogar noch weit verschlossener aus, als in all den vergangenen Monaten. Mir sank das Herz in die Pyjamahose, als ich sah, dass Edwards schon von Natur aus recht blasses Gesicht jetzt aschfahl war und er aussah, als kämpfte er eisern gegen die Tränen an.

Das verstand ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn noch nie weinen gesehen. Niemals in…siebzehn Monaten und zweieinhalb Wochen. „Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn leise und vergaß für den Moment meine Sorgen aufgrund der tiefgehenden Veränderungen innerhalb unserer Ehe im Laufe der letzten Monate, ebenso wie meine anfängliche Genervtheit über Edwards Weigerung vorhin, ans Telefon zu gehen, dessen Klingeln mich geweckt hatte. Als Antwort schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder. Seit ich ihn kannte, war er immer der Starke von uns beiden gewesen. Er war immer der gewesen, der den Fels in der Brandung dargestellt hatte, während ich wohl nicht mehr gewesen war, als eine traurige, kleine, unbedeutende Sandburg, die dem tosenden Meer des Lebens nichts, absolut gar nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Wann immer es mir schlecht gegangen war, hatte Edward mich festgehalten, bevor ich in Verzweiflung versank. Wann immer ich zu stürzen drohte, hatte er mich aufgefangen – bis vor knapp vier Monaten, als das alles angefangen hatte. Ihn jetzt da sitzen zu sehen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und…weinend, war seltsam. Ich krabbelte zu ihm hinüber und schlang ohne groß nachzudenken meine Arme um ihn. Seine Haut war kühl, nicht so wie sonst, nicht samtig und warm. Er zuckte kurz vor mir zurück, als würde er nicht wollen, dass ich ihn tröstete oder seine Tränen sah, die inzwischen zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern hervorsickerten. Doch nur kaum später zog er mich mit einer Hand auf seinen Schoß, während er die andere Hand dazu gebrauchte, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr recht daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal einfach so dagesessen hatten, so nahe beieinander, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Edward vergrub sein noch immer tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in meinem langen, noch immer vom Schlafen verwuschelten Haar und im Gegenzug schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn. Natürlich wollte ich wissen, warum es ihm so schlecht ging und wer da eben angerufen hatte, doch ich wusste – aus welchem Grund auch immer -, dass er es mir dann sagen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war, und keine Sekunde früher.

Da jedoch immer mehr Minuten verstrichen, in denen wir nur eng umschlungen dasaßen und nicht ein Wort wechselten, machte ich mir meine ganz eigenen Gedanken darüber, was der Grund für Edwards Gefühlsausbruch sein könnte. War jemand gestorben? Die einzigen Menschen, die Edward nahe standen – außer mir und meinem Dad –, waren seine ältere Schwester Elizabeth und deren Ehemann Charles. Elizabeth war gut zehn Jahre älter als Edward und hatte sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter aufopfernd um ihren kleinen Bruder gekümmert, obwohl sie damals selbst gerade erst achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen war.

Und so herzlos es auch klingen mochte, so konnte ich mir wirklich nichts anderes vorstellen, was Edward derart mitnehmen könnte. Ich schluckte unwillkürlich. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass Elizabeth Edward sehr viel bedeutete und dass er sich unglaublich für sie gefreut hatte, als sie ihm vor einem guten Dreivierteljahr gesagt hatte, dass sie und Charles nun endlich ihr erstes Kind erwarteten, nachdem sie sich schon so lange eines gewünscht hatten. Wenn Elizabeth oder dem Baby – bei Charles war ich mir nicht so sicher – etwas passiert wäre, dessen war ich mir jetzt vollkommen im Klaren, dann würde Edward genau so reagieren wie in diesem Moment.

„Schatz?", flüsterte ich schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile mehr als dass ich fragte. Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob Edward den Kopf und sah mir ins Gesicht. Ich schluckte, als ich in seine nun rotgeränderten smaragdgrünen Augen blickte, von denen sich Tränenspuren über seine noch immer aschfahlen Wangen abzeichneten. Er sagte nichts und sah mich nur an, als sehe er mich zum ersten Mal. Dann hob er für mich völlig überraschend eine Hand an meine Wange und streichelte sie, so wie er es ganz zu Beginn unserer Beziehung so oft getan hatte. Seine Berührung jagte Schauer durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und ich rot anlief.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel küsste Edward mich sanft auf die Wange und nahm seine andere Hand hinzu, damit er mein Gesicht in beiden Händen halten konnte. Ich schloss überrannt von Gefühlen die Augen, da mich all das hier so sehr an den Edward erinnerte, der er gewesen war, der Edward, in den ich mich so Hals über Kopf und unwiderruflich verliebt hatte. Der Edward, den ich geheiratet hatte und mit dem ich mir schon vor einem Jahr unsere gemeinsamen Kinder erträumt hatte. „Liebes, es tut mir so leid.", hauchte Edward fast unhörbar und ich schlug die Augen auf.

Er sah so traurig, so schuldig drein, dass mir ganz elend zumute war. Sein Daumen streichelte meine Wange, während eine einzelne Träne Edwards Wange hinunter kullerte. „Ich liebe dich doch…aber ich habe es vergessen.", krächzte er. „Und erst jetzt…erst jetzt, wo Elizabeth…wo Elizabeth…" Er schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Plötzlich hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals. Ich hatte also tatsächlich recht gehabt. Elizabeth war tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen…und genau darum hatte Edward mir nach all der Zeit wieder den Grund genannt, warum es überhaupt ein wir gab – weil er mich liebte.

Dass ich etwas Derartiges geahnt hatte und jetzt glücklich war, weil ich nun doch wusste, dass Edward mich noch zu wollen schien, ließ mich, mich gleich zweimal schuldig fühlen. „Schon gut.", murmelte ich tröstend und küsste Edward zärtlich auf beide Mundwinkel. Er zog mich eng an seine Brust und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Ich vermutete eigentlich, dass er das tat, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch dem war nicht so. „Elizabeths Anwalt war es, der eben anrief.", erklärte Edward mir stattdessen mit jetzt wieder ruhiger Stimme. „Sie hat uns zwei angegeben, als es darum ging, wer im Falle eines Falles benachrichtigt werden soll, wenn ihr und Charles…etwas passiert." Unwillkürlich mühte ich mich, den Kloß in meinem Hals, der bei Edwards Aussage, dass es nicht nur seine Schwester, sondern auch ihren Mann getroffen hatte, noch einmal größer wurde, hinunter zu schlucken.

„Er hat gesagt, dass die beiden einen…Autounfall hatten." Ich hörte den Schmerz in Edwards Stimme und erschauderte, weil es mir einfach wehtat, wenn ihn etwas derart schmerzte. „Sie haben nicht gelitten.", versicherte er mir, als habe er mein Schaudern bemerkt. Ich lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinen weiteren Worten, ebenso wie seinem Herzschlag. „Ich soll heute Nachmittag um halb drei zu ihm kommen…wegen der Beerdigung der beiden, ihrem Nachlass und auch, um Amy abzuholen." Ich nickte traurig und seufzte. Wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Elizabeth und Charles, mit denen ich doch so oft telefoniert hatte, jetzt plötzlich einfach nicht mehr sein… Moment! „Amy?", fragte ich Edward ein wenig verwirrt, als mir klar wurde, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hatte, was er mit der Erwähnung dieses Namens meinte.

Edward hielt inne, mir durch mein Haar zu streichen und schien plötzlich ein wenig angespannt. „Ja, Amy.", sagte er schließlich und auch in seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Anspannung. „Elizabeth nannte Amanda immer so und ich finde auch, dass dieser Name gut zu der Kleinen passt." Aber hatte er eben nicht…nicht gesagt, er würde Elizabeths und Charles' Tochter später abholen? Was meinte er damit? „Na ja", Edward räusperte sich. „Sie hat außer uns keine Familie mehr.", fügte er schlicht hinzu.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**

Flirtcafe wird Ihnen präsentiert durch usemax advertisement


	2. Amanda Amy Elizabeth Benson

Amanda „Amy" Elizabeth Benson

Obwohl die große Uhr über der Küchentür erst vierzehn Uhr siebenunddreißig anzeigte, starrte ich wie gebannt auf mein Handy und das tragbare Telefon und wandte meinen Blick wenn überhaupt nur dann ab, um einen Blick auf den Monitor zu werfen, der den Fahrstuhl zeigte, der zu uns hoch ins Penthouse fuhr. Eine Mischung aus Angst, aufrichtiger Freude und Unsicherheit hatte meinen gesamten Körper nun schon seit dem Gespräch mit Edward am Morgen, fest im Griff. Einerseits war da noch immer die Traurigkeit, dass Elizabeth und Charles tatsächlich für immer von uns gegangen waren, andererseits aber auch die Fülle der widersprüchlichsten Gefühle überhaupt, mit der ich Amys Ankunft erwartete.

Je länger ich darauf wartete, dass Edward mich entweder anrief oder aber auf dem Bildschirm des Fahrstuhls erschien, desto unwissender fühlte ich mich. Als Edward und ich damals entschieden hatten, dass wir heiraten wollten – ganz ohne romantischen Antrag und all das – hatte sich in meinem völlig benebelten Hirn eines neunzehnjährigen Mädchens mit High School-Abschluss schon das Bild einer Familie mit mindestens drei Kindern gebildet, die allesamt das bronzene Haar und das ungemein gute Aussehen von Edward hatten. Dass ich damit dann doch ein wenig voreilig gewesen und außerdem noch längst nicht dazu bereit war, Windeln zu wechseln oder mir die Nächte bei Babygeschrei um die Ohren zu schlagen, wurde mir jedoch erst jetzt klar.

Alles, was ich Edwards Worten hatte entnehmen können, bevor er gegangen war, war, dass es für ihn gar nichts so Außergewöhnliches zu sein schien, von heute an Vater für ein vier Monate altes Baby zu sein. Und dass er das so sah, veranlasste mich nur dazu, mich noch hilfloser, ungeschickter und auch unvorbereiteter zu fühlen. Ich seufzte leise und lehnte mich an die Wand direkt neben der Küchentür. Natürlich hatten wir den Platz um unzählige Kinder aufzunehmen und jedes einzelne könnte sogar sein eigenes Zimmer haben. Doch mir war, als könnte ich trotz des Wissens, so viel Platz im Penthouse zu haben, den Schlüssel für die Tür nicht finden. Das mochte jetzt vielleicht – oder ganz sicher – völlig absurd klingen, aber genau so fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment.

Und außerdem war da ja auch noch Edward, der direkt nachdem er mir von Elizabeth, Charles und der kleinen Amanda erzählt hatte, mehr oder weniger zu seinem alten irgendwie teilnahmslosen Verhalten zurück gekehrt war. Ich war mir sicher, dass mir all das viel leichter gefallen wäre, wenn Edward wenigstens eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit mir über die Zukunft mit Amy geführt hätte. Er hätte mir einfach nur sagen müssen, wie er sich das jetzt so vorstellte mit einem Kleinkind in unserem Leben. Oder er hätte mich mitnehmen können. Ich hätte ihn zu dem Termin mit Elizabeths Anwalt begleiten können. Doch nein. Edward hatte diese Möglichkeit von vornherein kategorisch ausgeschlossen und dass ich vor ihm auf den Knien bettelte ließ mein schon von Natur aus kaum vorhandener Stolz, der in den vergangenen Wochen aufgrund Edwards Verhalten noch einmal mehr geschrumpft war, nicht zu. Und jetzt stand ich also hier und wusste weder ob ich fröhlich, noch ob ich schlecht gelaunt sein sollte.

Gegen Viertel vor vier hielt ich es schließlich nicht mehr länger aus. Nach ewigem Umhertigern in den langen Fluren des Penthouse', entschied ich mich doch dazu, zu telefonieren. Jedoch wählte ich nicht Edwards Handynummer, sondern die von Alice. Alice Brandon war ebenso wie Rosalie Hale meine beste Freundin und würde hoffendlich auch dieses Mal einen Rat wissen. Den hatte sie eigentlich immer. Meine kleine, zierliche Freundin mit der wirren, schwarzen Strubbelfrisur und der Aktivität eines ganzen Kindergartens, bog immer alles wieder gerade und hatte, wann immer ich Edwards geistige Abwesenheit und seine mangelnde Beachtung mir gegenüber nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, meinem Göttergatten ein Machtwort in Form einer gestandenen Gardinenpredigt zuteil werden lassen.

„Ja?", erklang es gehetzt vom anderen Ende der Leitung, als Alice nach langem Klingeln schließlich doch abnahm. „Hey, Alice. Ich bin's Bella.", begrüßte ich sie und bereute aufgrund der Geräuschkulisse am anderen Ende der Leitung sofort, dass ich ausgerechnet Alice angerufen hatte. Sie war Modejournalistin für eines von New Yorks angesagtesten Hochglanzmagazinen und quasi rund um die Uhr auf der Suche nach dem neuesten Trend. „Bella?", fragte Alice unsicher, nachdem es zweimal lautstark bei ihr gerumpelt hatte. „Ich bin noch dran.", antwortete ich tapfer. Ich wusste nicht so recht, warum, aber irgendwie hatte ich jetzt auf einmal große Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Ein Rauschen war zu hören, dann Alice' wütende, aber noch immer einem Windspiel ähnliche – allerdings einem, das man ziemlich rabiat fallen lässt – Stimme: „Jerry, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man das so nicht schreiben kann! Dann kannst du auch gleich dein sämtliches Erspartes zum Fenster hinauswerfen – so viel kostet es dich nämlich, von gerade dieser Firma verklagt zu werden!" Dann war das Rascheln von Papier, das Klappern von Absätzen auf einem Holzfußboden und schließlich das Zuschlagen einer Tür zu hören. „So!", Alice klang erleichtert, als ich hörte, wie sie sich in den knarzenden, alten Ledersessel setzte, der in ihrem winzigen, voll gestopften Büro hinter dem dauerhaft überfüllten Schreibtisch stand.

„Störe ich dich?", erkundigte ich mich halbherzig und blickte zu der Wanduhr hinauf, deren Minuten- und Sekundenzeiger sich quälend langsam bewegte. „Du nie, Süße.", war Alice' stetige Antwort. „Also?", forderte sie mich auf. Ich holte tief Luft und ratterte dann alle Geschehnisse des Morgens durch, bis hin zu Edwards Aufbruch vorhin zu seinem Termin mit Elizabeths Anwalt und meinen gemischten Gefühlen darüber, wie und ob Edward und ich es hinbekommen sollten, so ganz ohne Erfahrung und jedwede Vorbereitungszeit so plötzlich Eltern eines kleinen Mädchens, eines Babys zu sein.

Als ich meinen Bericht beendet hatte, war Alice merkwürdig still. Ich befürchtete schon, die Verbindung wäre irgendwie zusammen gebrochen und rief nach ihr, um mich diesbezüglich zu versichern. Doch sie war noch immer am Apparat. Nach einer Weile sagte sie ungewöhnlich förmlich: „Denkst du, du schaffst das?" Ich war jetzt verwirrter als vor meinem Anruf und stammelte: „J…ja, ich denke schon." „Hat die Kleine denn auch genügend Kleider?", fragte Alice beinahe aufgeregt und brachte mich damit zum Lächeln. „Ich weiß es nicht, Alice.", gab ich zu und war unendlich erleichtert, dass zumindest Alice mich trotz allem noch zu einem Lächeln animieren konnte.

Und dann fing sie an. Ihr förmliches Gehabe zuvor war nur eine Art Test gewesen, ob ich meine zukünftige Aufgabe auch wirklich wahr- und annehmen würde. Sie redete wild drauf los, dass wir beide mit Rose zusammen unbedingt shoppen gehen müssten, um die kleine Amanda auch ja mit den neuesten Trends zu versorgen. Ich musste schmunzeln und schaffte es tatsächlich, mich von Alice' Euphorie darüber, dass sie jetzt gerade ihr eigenes Babymodel gefunden und sich sicher bald als Patentante würde behaupten können, gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Wir redeten etwa eine Stunde miteinander und am Ende unseres Telefonats versprach Alice, Rosalie sogleich anzurufen, damit sie und Rose auch sofort abrufbereit wären, wenn ich sie bräuchte. Ich hätte sie knutschen können.

Doch kaum, dass ich aufgelegt hatte, hatte mich mein Gefühlschaos wieder. Und es ließ mich auch nicht mehr los, bis gegen halb sieben der inzwischen dunkel gewordene Bildschirm neben der Küchentür aufleuchtete. Ich, die ich inzwischen im Schneidersitz vor eben diesem Bildschirm gesessen hatte, sowohl Handy, als auch Telefon vor mir ausgebreitet, schreckte sofort aus meiner halb dösigen Haltung hoch und stand ein wenig ungelenk auf, um mir das Bild der Kamera im Fahrstuhl etwas genauer und von nahem anzusehen. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sich mein inzwischen an die vorherrschende Dunkelheit im Penthouse gewöhnter Blick, an die plötzliche Helligkeit des beinahe blendend hell erleuchteten Fahrstuhls gewöhnt hatte, aber letzten Endes gelang es mir.

Ich sah Edward, der wie immer in Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet in der Mitte des Lifts stand. Sein Mantel hing über seiner rechten Armbeuge, direkt unter dem Haltegriff einer Babywiege. Doch weder Edwards Schönheit, das Funkeln seiner smaragdgrünen Augen, noch das nicht zu bändigende, bronzene Haar waren es, die mich faszinierten. Viel mehr war es das kleine Bündel, hellrosafarbenen Stoffs, welches Edward überraschend zärtlich und dennoch sicher mit seinem freien linken Arm an sich drückte und aus dem oben ein kleines Zöpfchen bronzefarbenen Haares hervorlugte. Und dann erst sein Gesichtsausdruck. Zwar hatte der Fahrstuhl kein eingebautes Mikrofon, doch sah ich deutlich, dass Edwards Lippen sich bewegten, als flüstere er der kleinen Amy in seinem Arm tröstende Worte zu.

Dazu sein fast träumerisches Lächeln. Mir stand der Mund offen. So vollkommen entspannt hatte ich ihn unendlich lange nicht mehr gesehen… Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, meinen Ehemann je wieder so zu sehen. Anders als heute Morgen sah Edward jetzt nämlich nicht so aus, als schaffe er es einfach nicht mehr, seine bisherige Kühle noch weiter beizubehalten, sondern eher so, als wäre es ganz alleine die Gegenwart seiner gerade einmal vier Monate alten Nichte, die ihm die Kälte einfach wegnahm und er wieder der Mann wurde, den ich noch immer von ganzem Herzen liebte, der Mann, den ich geheiratet hatte.

Doch meine Freude über diesen Anblick zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten und kein lächelnder, geradezu Liebe ausstrahlender Edward heraus und kurze Zeit später zu mir in die Küche trat, sondern wieder der neue Edward Cullen, der Edward, der kalt und abweisend war und das noch nicht einmal zu merken schien. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, küsste mich auf die Wange und drückte mir Amy schon in die Arme, bevor sich draußen im Flur die Fahrstuhltüren überhaupt wieder geschlossen hatten.

Ich war einfach viel zu verdattert, um hinzusehen, als Edward die Babywiege auf den Küchentresen stellte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem Büro verschwand. Dass ich einfach viel zu sehr mit dem kleinen, warmen Etwas beschäftigt war, dass ich nun im Arm hielt und das mich aus saphirblauen Augen beinahe neugierig ansah, kam noch erschwerend hinzu. Ich nahm das kleine Wesen vorsichtig in beide Hände und hielt es vor mich, um es von oben bis unten zu mustern. Amy trug einen warmen, babyrosafarbenen Strampler mit Kapuze, auf der kleine Öhrchen angebracht waren.

Sie war wirklich unglaublich süß, die Kleine. Ihre winzigen Händchen streckten sich nach meinem Gesicht aus und streiften meine Wange. Ich lächelte Amy an und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln strahlend und glucksend, wie es nur Baby können. Mir fiel auf, dass die Kleine bereits ungewöhnlich viele Haare hatte, das jemand, wie ich schon vorhin gesehen hatte, zu einem putzigen Zöpfchen oben auf ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden hatte. Ich zog sie wieder an meine Brust und schob ihr die kleine Kapuze, die ihr ohnehin schon halb vom Kopf gerutscht war, zurück. Sie fühlte sich so warm und so zerbrechlich an…wie ein Baby. Unser Baby.

Mich überlief es wohlig warm, als ich mir plötzlich dessen bewusst wurde, dass Amy jetzt wirklich gewissermaßen unser Baby war – Edwards und meins. Ich küsste die Kleine auf die Stirn und hielt vorsichtig ihr kleines Köpfchen, während ich langsam zur Tür von Edwards Büro hinüber ging. Ich ließ mir Zeit, um das seltsam vertraute und mir doch tatsächlich ganz natürlich erscheinende Gefühl, das Amys Nähe in mir auslöste, noch ein bisschen zu genießen. Das waren die jeder Frau eigenen Mutterinstinkte, wurde mir klar und das ließ mich lächeln. Immerhin hatte ich diesen kleinen Vorteil, wenn ich schon sonst nichts über so süße kleine Wesen wie Amanda Elizabeth Benson wusste.


	3. Fire & Ice

Fire & Ice

Da Edward sich ja eigentlich nur zu gut denken konnte, dass ich ihm ins Arbeitszimmer folgen würde, war es an mir, überrascht zu sein, als ich meinen Göttergatten furchtbar zusammenzucken sah, als ich mit der kleinen Amy in den Armen das schöne, mit gut gefüllten Bücherregalen und einem sehr alten und teuren Schreibsekretär eingerichtete Zimmer betrat. „Was?", entwich es Edward. Ich schluckte ob dieser, nun wirklich nicht gerade liebevollen Wortwohl und versuchte, meinem Gesicht einen gleichmütigen Zug zu geben. „Wie ich sehe, hast du nur eine Babywiege mitgebracht.", stellte ich fest. Als Edward eine Augenbraue hob, als wollte er sagen „Ja und?", fuhr ich fort. „Ein Kind braucht mehr…", meine Stimme wackelte bedenklich. Doch als ich dieses emotionslose, beinahe eiskalte Gesicht meines Mannes, meiner großen Liebe betrachtete, stieg in mir eine Kraft empor, von der ich bisher noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte.

„Ein Kind braucht mehr als das, Edward Cullen.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und sah Edward bei diesen Worten mit genau dem Blick an, den er aufgrund seines Verhaltens eigentlich längst verdient hatte. Jetzt schien er tatsächlich ein wenig aus der Fassung zu geraten. „Ja.", bestätigte er mit einem unsicheren Blick in den grünen Augen und blickte dann rasch auf die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ohne aufzublicken, oder sich sogar aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu erheben, sprach er weiter: „Ich habe Tanya auf dem Weg hierher angerufen. Sie hat gleich herum telefoniert – morgen, so sagt sie, kommen die Leute vorbei, die alles andere bringen werden, was Amanda braucht." Ich setzte gerade dazu an, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass seine Sekretärin mit dieser ganzen „Sache" eigentlich doch gar nichts zu tun hatte – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich sie mal so gar nicht leiden konnte -, als Amy ein Glucksen ertönen ließ und ihre kleinen Ärmchen unmissverständlich nach Edward ausstreckte.

Mir war klar, dass er das kleine Mädchen durchaus gehört hatte – schließlich war er leicht zusammengezuckt –, aber dennoch tat Edward, als wären die Papiere, die er gerade auf irgendeine Weise bearbeitete, das wichtigste auf der Welt. Also versuchte ich meinerseits, ihn auf Amy aufmerksam zu machen. Tief in meinem Herzen spürte ich, dass ich mich nach dem Edward sehnte, der er im Fahrstuhl gewesen war, der Edward, der keinerlei Berührungsängste seiner Nichte gegenüber an den Tag legte. Ich konnte geradezu spüren, dass ich genau diesen Mann sehen würde, wenn er das Baby erst einmal wieder im Arm halten würde. Bei Gott, ich wollte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, diese lockere, entspannte Haltung an ihm wieder sehen!

„Edward? Ich glaube, dass Amanda gerne von dir auf den Arm genommen werden würde." In meiner Stimme lag nicht mehr die mir zuvor so unerklärliche Stärke. Viel mehr klang ich fast flehentlich. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe hob Edward den Kopf und sah mich an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte angespannt, verkniffen und auch…verunsichert. „Ich hab noch zu arbeiten.", sagte er leise, während Amy inzwischen einen unglaublich Mitleid erregenden Flunsch zog und sich immer heftiger in Edwards Richtung streckte. „Du bist im Urlaub.", gab ich zu bedenken und versuchte meine Befürchtung, er würde womöglich jeden einzelnen seiner freien Tage doch arbeiten, statt die Zeit mit mir und jetzt auch Amy zu verbringen, so gut ich nur konnte zu verbergen. Allein der Gedanke fühlte sich schon an wie ein Messer, das ohne jedes Feingefühl auf mein Herz einstach.

Man sah Edward an, dass er das Wissen darum, dass er tatsächlich an einem seiner freien Tage vorgab, zu arbeiten, vollkommen vergessen hatte. „Ich…", setzte er an und erhob sich. Ich sah, wie seine Augen zu seinem Mantel glitten, der über der Lehne des kleinen Sofas in der Ecke lag, wanderten und trat rasch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ich stand nun direkt vor dem Schreibtisch, so dass Amy, die noch immer angestrengt die Arme nach Edward ausstreckte, ihn berühren konnte, als ich sie sicher ein Stück in seine Richtung hielt. Amys winzige rechte Hand streifte Edwards Wange. Was daraufhin passierte, war ungefähr dasselbe, wie wenn man einem Eisberg beim Schmelzen zusah – allerdings im Zeitraffer. Zuerst verschwand Edwards starre Haltung und verwandelte sich in Ungezwungenheit, dann folgte der eisige Blick in seinen Augen. Wo vorher frostiges Grün gewesen war, war jetzt ein warmes, leuchtendes, ja, lebendiges Smaragdgrün zu sehen.

„Vielleicht…", murmelte Edward und streckte zögerlich die Arme nach Amy aus. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Zögerlich erwiderte Edward mein Lächeln und nahm Amy so vorsichtig und zugleich liebevoll in die Arme, dass mir das Lächeln verging und mein Mund sich vor Staunen öffnete. Daraufhin grinste Edward jungenhaft und schüchtern – ein Lächeln des alten Edward, den ich geheiratet hatte. Es gab nichts zu sagen und so beschied ich mich damit, Edward zuzusehen, wie er mit Amy – die inzwischen zufrieden ihre kleine Wange an seine Brust gelegt hatte – in wiegenden Schritten im Zimmer umherging, wobei er fast beschämt meinen Blick mied. Als er schließlich an das hohe Panoramafenster herantrat und Amy so in seinen Armen drehte, dass sie hinaussehen konnte, entschied ich, dass ich hier nur überflüssig war. Ich ging zur Tür, stockte jedoch, als ich Edward leise summen hörte. Er summte für Amy und das zauberte mir ein neuerliches Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Ich ging hinaus, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die inzwischen achtzehn Uhr sechsundvierzig anzeigte und schnappte mir das Telefon, das noch immer auf dem Küchenboden lag. Auch wenn ich es vorhin nicht ausgesprochen hatte, passte es mir wirklich überhaupt nicht, dass Edward ausgerechnet Tanya damit betraut hatte, sich um die sonstigen Bedürfnisse des Babys zu kümmern – unserer Amy! Auch wenn Edward es abstritt, wusste ich doch zu gut, dass dieses Weib mit dem rotblonden Haar und den Outfits, die nun wirklich den Blick eines jeden Mannes auf sich zogen, es auf ihren Chef, auf meinen Mann abgesehen hatte. Sie also morgen auch noch hier zu haben und mehr oder weniger in ihrer Schuld zu stehen, weil sie damit außer Edward auch mir eine Hilfe sein würde, indem sie sich um Amys Kinderzimmerausstattung und ähnliches kümmerte, war für mich einfach unmöglich.

Schon nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm Rosalie ab – ganz offensichtlich hatte Alice Wort gehalten und sie darauf vorbereitet, dass ich mich vielleicht melden könnte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Rose.", trug ich mein Anliegen vor. „Hättest du Zeit, mit mir noch ein paar Einkäufe zu machen – jetzt gleich?" Wie Alice zuvor war auch Rosalie sogleich Feuer und Flamme und versprach, so schnell es ginge, zu mir zu kommen, damit wir gleich loslegen konnten. Als ich schließlich auflegte, fühlte ich mich fast ein wenig schuldig, dass ich Edward nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass ich gleich noch einmal wegwollte. Aber andererseits schien es mir, als könnte er viel sicherer und lockerer mit Amy umgehen als ich, die ich in die ganze Rolle ja erst noch hineinwachsen musste.

So öffnete ich unbewusst leise erneut die Tür des Arbeitszimmers, als hätte ich Angst, die beiden zu stören. Und so falsch lag ich dann auch gar nicht. Denn innerhalb der wenigen Minuten, die ich mit Rosalie telefoniert hatte, hatte sich das gesamte Bild verändert. Statt zuvor noch im förmlichen Anzug mit Amy im Arm am Fenster stehend, saß Edward jetzt in vollkommen relaxter Haltung im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, trug weder Krawatte, noch Blazer und hatte selbst die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes geöffnet, als wolle er endlich einmal Luft schnappen. Amy hielt er auf Augenhöhe vor sich, wobei ich selbst auf diese Entfernung sehen konnte, dass er sie sicher festhielt. Das wirklich Atem raubende jedoch war Amys Glucksen, ihr quietschiges, zufriedenes Lachen, das mit Edwards leisem Kichern einherging, während er sie abwechselnd auf die Wangen und die Nase küsste.

Ich war unglaublich froh, dass Edward mich noch nicht entdeckt hatte und konnte so die ganze Natürlichkeit des Augenblicks in vollen Zügen in mich aufnehmen – es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Doch leider stoppt die Zeit selbst in den schönsten Momenten überhaupt, nicht und läuft weiter, als wäre ihr alles egal. Denn nach allzu schneller Zeit ließ Edward die Arme wieder sinken und schloss Amy wieder sicher in seine Arme, wo sie noch immer vergnügt vor sich hingluckste. Ihr Onkel und Neu-Daddy sah liebevoll zu ihr herab und begann ganz leise für sie zu singen. Ich kannte das Lied nicht und fragte mich, ob er es wohl noch aus seiner eigenen Kindheit in Erinnerung hatte. Aber andererseits – was wusste ich denn überhaupt über die Kindheit meines eigenen Mannes, über meinen Edward im Allgemeinen?

Gerade als mir derart trübsinnige Gedanken durch den Kopf jagten, hob Edward noch immer leise für Amy singend den Kopf und sah mich halb überrascht und halb lächelnd an. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und sah auf Amy, deren Äuglein doch stark vermuten ließen, dass sie bereits schlief. Also versuchte ich Edward mit Handzeichen klar zu machen, dass ich gleich noch mal weggehen würde. Edwards verwirrter Blick daraufhin war schon fast wieder niedlich – und eindeutig besser als sein sonstiges eiskaltes Benehmen. Daher warf ich ihm kurzerhand eine Kusshand zu und wiederholte dies nach kurzem Zögern auch bei Amy. Im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen offensichtlich schlafenden Mädchen jedoch, fing Edward die Kusshand auf und schickte mir seine eigene zurück.

Ich konnte mich bei weitem nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das das letzte Mal getan hatte und stolperte daher ein wenig verdutzt zur Tür hinaus. Kaum, dass ich die Klinke möglichst leise hinuntergedrückt und die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte ich wieder Edwards Stimme hören, die für Amanda ein Schlaflied sang. Lächelnd nahm ich meine Jacke von der Garderobe, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Schlüsseln und meiner Handtasche. Letzten Endes fand ich beides in meinem Ankleidezimmer auf dem Schminktischchen liegend – welches ich ohnehin so gut wie nie benutzte – und konnte mich auf dem Weg machen.

Nachdem ich mit dem Lift bis ganz hinunter in die Eingangshalle gefahren war, überlegte ich hin und her, ob ich dort oder unten in der Tiefgarage bei meinem Wagen auf Rosalie warten sollte. Ich entschied mich für die Tiefgarage. Um dorthin zu gelangen, bestieg ich einen weiteren Lift, der in den Keller führte. Und kaum, dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, fand ich mich nicht nur der wohl schönsten Blondine, der ich je begegnet war, sondern auch einer kleinen, zierlichen, allerdings absolut durchgestylten Frau mit schwarzem, strubbeligem Haar gegenüber – Rosalie und Alice. Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, ja sie sogar erst begrüßen konnte, redeten sie wie wild auf mich ein. Fragen nach Amanda, was wir denn einkaufen müssten und auch, wie Edward das ganze aufnahm, prasselten nur so auf mich herab.

Ohne auch nur einer von ihnen eine zufrieden stellende Antwort zu geben, ging ich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln hinüber zu meinem Mercedes, betätigte die automatische Entriegelung und sagte sehr langsam und bedächtig: „Die beiden sind wie Feuer und Eis, wisst ihr?" Alice lachte unverhohlen, während Rosalie auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahm und sich einer Antwort auf meine Äußerung enthielt. Als auch Alice und ich einstiegen, fügte Alice mit fast trauriger Miene hinzu: „Und wer der Eisblock von beiden ist, kann ich mir schon denken."


End file.
